


Save the Date

by elletromil



Series: Texting with a dead man [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Percival thinks Harry should propose to Eggsy. Harry thinks it might be time too.





	Save the Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BouncyBrittonie/gifts), [LiProuvaire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiProuvaire/gifts), [InsaneRedDragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneRedDragon/gifts).



> So I wasn't really planning on ever writing more for this verse but since I wrote in part for Britt and she likes proposal/wedding fics so much and her birthday was coming, I was bitten in the ass by this plot bunny and I couldn't resist. Coming back to this verse was a great experience and I hope you will all enjoy this fic too :)
> 
> Also even if it's a birthday gift for Britt, considering the whole verse came to life thanks to Li and Red, I am also gifting this one to them because it's just fitting.

The sound of a chair being pushed away from the desk breaks Richard’s focus and he looks up from his paperwork to look at Eggsy getting up and stretching. He would accuse him of showing off his flexibility, but he knows the difference between Eggsy doing something on purpose and not. Right now, he’s not even trying.

“All done?”

He waves at Eggsy’s own paperwork and the young man nods happily before taking it up and offering it to him. Technically, Percival shouldn’t be looking at paperwork that is not his own, but he’s not really looking at the words, but rather checking to make sure Eggsy filled all the pertinent sections.

If Eggsy was doing it on his tablet like Harry and Merlin, he would know at once, but he’s just as old school as Richard. Though, not for the same reason.

For Richard, it’s because switching to electronic for this particular task has never felt right and he wastes so much time silently fuming that Merlin would rather his paperwork be scanned than risk Percival turning evil out of sheer frustration.

For Eggsy, well, it’s just so easy to be distracted by other things when he’s working on his tablet that Merlin straight out banned him from using it for paperwork. So far, it seems like the perfect solution.

“Looks good to me, I’ll bring it to the Archives with mine.” Because even if Merlin is the one making sure the agents actually fill out all required paperwork after their missions, he’s not actually in charge of the Archives. The only reason he’s playing intermediary to most agents is because it’s better for all parties involved not to piss off Uther. Unlike everyone else claiming to know how, the old woman  _does_ know all the ways to kill someone with a paperclip and make it look like an accident. After decades of knowing her, Richard might very well still be in complete awe with her. And a little bit in love.

When he looks up after adding the file to his own pile, he has to smile fondly at the little tableau in front of him.

Eggsy is pressed up against Harry’s side, the older man’s tablet discarded on the desk, his hands are curled around Eggsy’s hips as they kiss. It’s merely a press of lips against lips, but from the side like this he can see how they are smiling and he loves seeing them like this, so simply happy and in love.

Eggsy’s smile predictably turns into a pout when Harry leans back, put the other man has gotten better at resisting him. “Much as I would like to continue, if we do so, you’ll be late to meet up with your mother.”

“You sure you don’t want to come with?” Eggsy’s not quite whining, but he’s not far from doing so either.

“Oh trust me, a weekend at the beach with you and your family sounds lovely. Getting murdered by Merlin for ignoring my mountain of paperwork, a bit less so.”

“Richard?” The puppy eyes turn to him, but Eggsy soon turns sheepish under his unimpressed stare.

“I’m sure you did not just suggest I skipped out on my surveillance mission tomorrow.” He says it completely deadpan, Eggsy sticking out his tongue at him in answer, recognizing Richard’s words for the teasing that it is.

“You’re both no fun,” he whines for real this time, but there’s no sting to it.

He gives Harry a last kiss before coming back to Richard to press their lips together, one of his hand grabbing his to intertwine their fingers for a moment. The kiss ends but neither lets go, taking a moment to rest their foreheads against each other’s, a moment to simply be together.

It’s something they do before each mission, a little reminder of why they are doing what they do, of why they fight to always come back. There’s a million things they could say during that time, but there’s more meaning in their silence. Always has been.

Eggsy finally leaves soon after, but not before turning one last time to blow them a kiss.

Richard admits he looks at the closed door for longer than necessary, but when he turns back, Harry is guilty of doing the same, expression both fond and yearning.

“You should ask him you know,” Richard says before he can stop himself, startling Harry out of his staring. He looks confused and it’s not really surprising, because even if Richard has given this a lot of thought, he’s never actually discussed it with either of his partners. He could let the moment go, but he doesn’t think he’ll ever have a better occasion. “Ask Eggsy to marry you, I mean.”

Harry gasps softly, but the blush that spreads on his cheeks is all Richard needs to know he’s been thinking about it too.

It’s a relief when Richard only feels quiet joy at the revelation. Even if Harry and Eggsy’s happiness will always be at the top of his priorities, he had been scared that faced with the inevitability of it, he would come to resent what they can have and what he’ll never get.

Not that he doubts Harry and Eggsy would ask him, because he knows they would if only circumstances were different. Much like he would say yes in a heartbeat, if he had ever given James the ring he had picked up for him before losing him.

But the thing is, he’s never gotten around to asking James. The thing is, he’s forever wasted his chance with him.

It would feel like a betrayal to get married now. He lost James, but his love for him will always be a part of himself. It’s not that he loves Harry and Eggsy less, just differently. He won’t give more of his heart to them than he already gave James.

He simply cannot. It’s not who he is.

It’s his turn to startle when his cheek is cupped gently, as he somehow missed Harry standing and coming to sit on the desk in front of him.

He looks at him with so much love that for a moment he fears Harry is about to ask him to marry him, fears the awkwardness of having to explain himself. Fears that this is the beginning of the end.

He shouldn’t have though.

Neither Harry nor Eggsy has ever felt like they were competing with James’ ghost. They’ve just accepted it as a part of loving Richard.

They just  _understand_.

Instead, what Harry asks him is more breathtaking than any proposal could ever have been.

“If he says yes… Will you officiate for us?”

Trust Harry to find a way to make it about all of them no matter what.

“ _When_ he says yes… I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

*

Eggsy flops head first next to him on the sofa as soon as he gets home, groaning dramatically.

And maybe he shouldn’t encourage it, but in the end, Richard takes pity on him and cards his fingers through his hair.

“Why is it that when Harry does something, I’m the one getting shite from Merlin?” The words are muffled against his thigh, Eggsy shuffling closer to him for more comfort.

“Because you’re the best way to actually get to him.”

“What about you?”

“Admittedly, I am too. But unlike yourself, I would have killed the recruits instead of dealing with their mess and Merlin might have it in for Harry lately, but not enough to start the process again.”

Eggsy makes a disgusted sound at his answer. “That’s favouritism, it’s what it is… I don’t even know why Merlin’s mad.”

Richard elects to stay silent this time, focussing back on his book even as he continues to play with Eggsy’s hair distractedly.

He could tell him that Harry has skipped out on paperwork one too many time, but then, he would feel obligated to tell him  _why_. And Harry really should be the one telling him about the ring he spend a whole afternoon hunting for.

After a while, Eggsy sighs and rolls around, but his lips have a contented twist to them now. Nevertheless, Richard keeps his hand where it is, nails lightly scratching at Eggsy’s scalp, book now abandoned on his lap.

It’s how Harry finds them when he finally gets home about half an hour later, take-out bags in hands. They’re half asleep by this point, but Harry’s sharp intake of breath as he steps into the living room rouse them from their slumber.

Before they can ask if anything is wrong however, he’s dropped the bags on the coffee table and he’s rushing up the stairs.

“What’s gotten into him?”

Richard shrugs even if the squeaky sound of a drawer being brusquely open in the bedroom is pretty telling.

Harry hasn’t planned anything special to propose to Eggsy, simply telling Richard that he wants to make it a private affair, something he completely agrees with. They might never have discussed marriage with him, but they know Eggsy. The last thing their partner would want is for such an intimate moment to be made into a public spectacle.

Harry is soon back with them and he’s lucky they’ve both sat up in the meantime because they’re the only reason he doesn’t split his head open when he trips into the coffee table. Even nearly two years later, sometimes he still has trouble with depth perception, though it’s rare he has such incidents at home anymore.

When Eggsy tries to help him onto the sofa between them, Harry stubbornly refuses, instead kneeling properly in front of him.

“Harry?” It’s not quite confusion piercing Eggsy’s voice, but not quite disbelief either.

Harry doesn’t say anything, simply smiles, his dimples giving him an innocence Richard has never known him to have. Then, he extends a hand towards Eggsy, a ring box held in his palm and it’s Eggsy’s turn to gasp.

“Will you marry me Eggsy?”

His answer is to throw himself into Harry’s arms and it’s only Richard’s quick reflexes that stop them from overbalancing and sprawling on the floor. For a second, he thinks of leaving them to their moment, but then both Harry and Eggsy make their octopus impersonations and he’s right there on the floor with them.

Because  _of course_  his place is with them, _of course_  this is not just a moment for the both of them. This is for  _all_ of them.

It’s not because Harry and Eggsy are getting married that what they’ll have will change.

Quite the opposite in fact.

It’s because of what they have that they’re getting married.

In the end, Richard is the one opening the ring box, Harry’s hands shaking too hard under the emotions and Eggsy too busy clinging to his suit, as if afraid Harry will suddenly change his mind and run away.

It’s still Harry who slips the ring into Eggsy’s finger, but it’s Richard who gets him to let go of the fabric of Harry’s jacket. It’s Richard who presses his lips to where ring meets skin first.

He means it as a blessing, as a wish, a vow.

In papers, he’ll never be wedded to them.

Even their friends and family probably won’t recognize their union.

But it doesn’t matter.

All that matters is that tonight, tonight is the first time Richard is as happy he thought he would be when he imagined marrying James.

And, based on their smiles, Harry and Eggsy feel just the same.


End file.
